Integration of a plurality of single-axis ring laser gyros for producing a given rotation-sensing array such as, for instance, one requiring sensing along three orthogonal axes, results in an undesirably large volume requirement. One application has used a single sphere to enclose three separate triangular ring laser gyro paths nested in one common circumscribing volume. The three nested paths are planar. Such planar two-frequency gyros require mechanical dither to avoid a dead band at low rotation rates due to lock-in. The simultaneous dither results in adverse coupling between the individual nested gyros.